Time
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: The door was locked; there wasn't a sound in the room except for the rain against the house and window. Her brown eyes stared at the ceiling blankly, angry with herself for caring.


** This is just something that came to mind. I'd like to apologize ahead of time for the quality of this. I kind of just went with the flow with this, so I hope it's still a good read. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Camp Rock.**

The rhythmic sound of the rain on the window could have put her to sleep if she hadn't been so hurt. Her mother had just knocked on the door and asked if everything was okay. Caitlyn had come home and went straight to her room.

The door was locked; there wasn't a sound in the room except for the rain against the house and window. Her brown eyes stared at the ceiling blankly, angry with herself for caring.

A knock on the door woke her from her forlorn thoughts. If that was her mother again…But Caitlyn had been sure she heard the car leave. Sitting up with a frown, she waited a moment before calling out, "Who is it?"

"Cait, unlock the door."

"No." she snapped, laying back down with a scowl at the ceiling. A few moments went by before the doorknob rattled.

"Please, Caitlyn?" Nate asked impatiently through the door, but she ignored it, "Stop being dramatic and let me in."

Caitlyn hurled herself off the bed, unlocked the door, and opened it, "Happy now?" she asked flatly, waiting a moment. When Nate remained silent, she returned to her spot on the bed, and hugged her knees.

"What happened?" his wary tone reached her ears, soft and comforting.

"You wouldn't understand." Caitlyn informed him curtly, staring out at the rain falling, "And even if I thought you would, I probably wouldn't tell you."

She could almost hear the frown on his face, "That hurts, Cait." Nate sighed, "You can trust me. I thought you'd know that by now."

"You wouldn't understand." She repeated, chancing a glance at him and seeing his damp curls and shoulders.

Nate's eyes roved around the room as if searching for any clue of what had caused Caitlyn to leave the Gray household so soon after arriving. As far as he could tell, no one had done or said anything that should have upset her like this.

"Did I do something?" Nate whispered, fear growing inside of him. Caitlyn tossed him a look and was about to scoff at the foolish question, but stopped herself when she saw him nervously rubbing his palms on his skinny jeans.

"No, it wasn't you." She couldn't help but half smile at his obvious relief.

"Who was it?" Nate asked tentatively, not wanting Caitlyn to get mad. It was easier to deal with an upset, sad Caitlyn rather than and angry, furious Caitlyn.

"Shane," Caitlyn breathed, regretting it the moment it passed her lips. Was she stupid? Nate wasn't! He would figure it out quickly enough if she wasn't careful.

"…Shane?" Nate looked completely confused now, appearing to be going over every detail of her short visit that afternoon, trying to find what he had done. What insult that could have hurt Caitlyn so much that she had left, "I didn't hear him say anything mean…"

"He didn't…He was talking about Mitchie," Caitlyn closed her eyes, telling herself not to let the stinging tears fall, "About their date the other night."  
"…I'm lost." Nate sighed in defeat and Caitlyn rolled her eyes under her lids. He could be a bit slow at times. Only if he was ignorant of what they were talking about or she was trying to get to.

"I…" Caitlyn felt a lump grow in her throat, not sure if she wanted to voice it out loud. That seemed like the way to finalize the pathetic fact that she hated, "I…Nate, I'm jealous. I like Shane."

Nate gaped. Caitlyn felt her cheeks heat up and her anger flare slightly that he appeared to have found it so impossible, "Don't look so shocked." She snapped coldly.

"No, no, it's just…Shane? You…_Shane_?" Nate quickly averted his eyes from hers, making Caitlyn's heart fall. He didn't care. He felt awkward and regretted ever pushing the subject.

"Forget I said anything." She hissed, angrily brushing at her now wet cheeks. Caitlyn hated crying. Now all she wanted was for Nate to leave.

"Cait, don't be like that." he sounded hurt, but she wouldn't meet his eyes even when he sighed heavily, "Why _Shane_?" Nate couldn't disguise the disgust in his voice in voicing him brother's name.

"Just go away, Nathan, if it's so laughable." Caitlyn snapped, jerking away from his attempt to keep her seated next to him on the bed. She backed herself up to lean against the headboard, ignoring his piercing eyes.

"I never said it was funny." His serious tone reached her ears, but she didn't believe him.

"Well, if it's so unbelievable that I can actually _like_ someone-"

"That's not it, Cait, stop being stupid." His sounded irritated now.

"Just go away. If I'm so stupid-" Caitlyn felt her anger peak and had to restrain from yelling at her best friend.

"Shut up." Nate blurted out, impatiently. A silence fell as they both waited to see what the other would do. Caitlyn gave him a hard look, her temper boiling over until she lunged at him.

"Jerk! Don't tell me to shut up! _You_ came _here_!" Caitlyn slapped him with all the strength she could muster, ignoring his wince as she went on, "I'm allowed to speak in my own house!"

"Caitlyn…" Nate met her with watery eyes. Had she hurt him that much? She refused to let the guilt get to her.

"Get out." She spoke in a low tone. Neither of them moved and Caitlyn began to wonder what she would do if he refused to leave. It wasn't as though she could make him, "Just…go." Caitlyn found a hint of pleading in her voice that she hoped he had missed, "I told you, you wouldn't understand."

Nate watched her with a stern look, eyes still looking watery and cheek bright pink from her attack on him. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes and walked over to the window, wrenching it open to breathe in the rain scented air. It calmed her.

"I understand better than you think."

The words whispered directly into her ear made her jump, but Caitlyn refused to turn to acknowledge Nate's presence. His hands rested on her sides and she felt him kiss her hair, "I know you're hurting."

"You don't know anything."

"That's harsh," Nate sighed in her ear, "As was you hitting me."

"You deserved it. Jerk." Caitlyn snapped, but clamped her mouth shut at the feel of him wrapping his arms around her, linking his fingers together on her stomach, "Get off." She hissed.

"I wanted it to be me."

There was silence for a long time. Caitlyn didn't know how long. His words didn't work into the conversation at all and, try as she did, she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What're you talking about, Nathan?" She sighed exasperatedly, glancing down at his hands still linked. Caitlyn rested her arms on his around her.

"I wanted it to be me, not Shane." Nate sounded bitter now and realization struck Caitlyn. She shoved his arms off of her and spun around, knowing it was a mistake as soon as she had. Now their faces were much too close.

"Don't say that." she breathed, tensing up in case he tried to put his arms around her again. Never has she felt so uncomfortable with her own best friend before.

Nate's face fell at her words and Caitlyn felt the guilt and sympathy growing in side of her. She stared at his dark curls for a long time, just to be sure he wouldn't meet her eyes if he looked up.

Nate? She had never thought out it. Only Shane. Shane had dark, short hair and eyes that always seemed to be bright with amusement. He joked around with Caitlyn, teasing her endlessly, and she would return the favor.

When Nate finally lifted his face to look at her again, Caitlyn noticed his eyes were still watery, "Did I hurt you that bad? That you're trying not to cry?" she couldn't help but blurt out in wonder.

He almost smiled, as strange expression on his face that made Caitlyn brace herself for anything, "I hoped you wouldn't notice that." Nate nearly breathed and Caitlyn felt her heart racing.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He assured her.

"Then why…" Caitlyn's words died as she suddenly felt smothered as realization hit her. _She_ had caused that. But not from hitting him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, wondering if she was apologizing for hitting him, or…more. The words didn't seem to comfort him at all, but torment him more. Nate looked away, but not before Caitlyn saw a tear run down his cheek. She felt sick. She hated herself.

"Nate…" she gripped the front of his shirt as he struggle to get free, "Listen to me, please." Caitlyn sighed, trying to calm herself as she relaxed against him and rested her face on his shoulder.

Slowly, Nate wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently as though afraid if he held too tightly, she would object. Caitlyn tried to form words in her mind, but nothing came as she scrambled in her mind.

Caitlyn did was came as instinct and reached up to run her fingers though his soft curls, smiling at the feeling. It felt so right for him to hold her. They'd hugged before, but never for this long. This was more.

"I need time, Nathaniel," Caitlyn found herself whispered, not even sure what she meant, herself.

"To adjust to the disgusting idea?" his bitter tone reached her ears and Caitlyn winced and held him tighter.

"That's not what I meant." She sighed, taking a deep breathe before lifting her face to meet his eyes. Something inside of her ached at seeing his damp cheeks. Tears stung her own eyes as she leaned forward to brush her lips against his bright cheek.

"I shouldn't have hit you." She whispered against his skin, feeling him shiver. Caitlyn tried to swallow the dryness in her throat before kissing his jaw, surprised at how natural it felt. His brown eyes met hers and she was struck with the thought at how much alike they were to Shane's. Except they felt warmer.

Before she could speak or have time to get away, Caitlyn felt Nate's hand on the back of her neck as his mouth met hers. She tried to get herself to push him away, but she only clung to the front of his shirt. She tried to get herself to be unresponsive, but it just felt so right to kiss him back and entwine her fingers in his curls.  
Maybe it wouldn't take as much time to adjust to the idea as she had thought.

**Reviews are gifts, not requirements. **


End file.
